


Jessica's Dweeb Brother

by sammysouffle (talesandthings)



Category: Daredevil (TV), Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Brother-Sister Relationships, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 17:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10926288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesandthings/pseuds/sammysouffle
Summary: The one in which Matt is Jessica’s dweeb brother, who has the hots for his best friend but refuses to do anything about it.





	Jessica's Dweeb Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Eek my first ever high school AU. I honestly see a brother-sister relationship between Matt and Jess. BTW, Jessica is 17 in this and Matt is 16

Jessica nodded at Nelson as he walked past her and then slid into his vacated spot on the bench in front of her brother. She stole a fry from Matt’s tray just because she could and also because he was too busy stalking his best friend’s heartbeat or something creepy like that.

“You are so lame,” She scoffed at him as she stole (read: gracefully took) another fry from him. “Just ask the guy out already. He’ll probably trip over himself to say yes to you."

"You don’t know that.” The lame idiot pouted at her.

She rolled her eyes and picked up one of the fries before throwing it at his head, which he easily dodged. That bastard.

"Yes, I do because, a. I’m older than you so I obviously know better-"

"That literally makes no sense."

"AND B.-” She said a little louder just to punish him for cutting her off, “You haven’t seen the way he looks at you. Like you hung the moon for him or something shitty like that."

"A. I hate you-”

“I know, brother dear. The feeling is mutual."

"AND B.” He added, mimicking her, “I’ve listened to his heartbeat. It’s always steady around me so I know for a fact that he doesn’t have a crush on me."

Jessica pulled his abandoned tray towards her and picked up more fries and shoved them in her mouth. Once she gulped them down she said, "The fact that you say that with a straight face freaks me out, man. And you’ve known him what- for 3 years? If his heartbeat went erratic every time you so much as looked his way, he would have had multiple cardiac arrests by now."

"That’s not how cardiac arrests work, Jess."

"You would know, nerd,” Jess huffed and threw another fry at Matt’s head, which he didn’t dodge this time. Score one for Jessica Jones-Murdock.

When Matt didn’t react, Jess followed the direction he was listening in on and found Nelson talking to Marci Stahl by the trash bins. Stahl was laughing at something Nelson said and had her claws all over his arm. Jess frowned and turned to her brother again. “I could make her disappear, you know."

Matt gawked at her for at least a whole minute before saying, "Are you actually insane? I don’t want you to make Marci disappear just because she has a better chance with Foggy than I do. Actually, on a second thought-"

Jess snorted out a laugh so loud that the people on the next table over, turned to give her a weird look. She flipped them off in return. "Wait, so you want to me make Stahl disappear? All you gotta do is say the word, brother dear and I will do it."

"You’ve been hanging around dad too much, Jess. You’ve started sounding like him. I’m sure he’ll be glad to know that you have a promising career as an Enforcer once you flunk out of high school. There go papa’s dreams of sending you off to Journalism School.” The little shit sighed dramatically.

“You’ll fulfill both their dreams by becoming a shitty little lawyer, so congratulations. Now you want me to make Stahl disappear or what?"

"No, you asshole,” Matt hissed at her. “I don’t want you to make Marci disappear. I do want you to make Foggy fall in love with me. Can you do that?"

"I don’t think I have to. Like I’ve already said, I have it on good authority that he is already head over heels in love with you. If you don’t believe me, though, I can pull some strings and bring you back definitive proof. It will cost you, though.” She smirked as she pushed the empty tray towards him.

“Cost me what?"

"Do my chores. For a 3 whole months."

"One month,” Matt countered.

“Two and that’s final."

"Deal,” Matt agreed and Jess shook his hand to make the deal official. “Now go do what you do best and snoop around. Or you’ll mostly just use this as an opportunity to ask Karen out, which works for me. So you do you.” He added after they were done shaking hands.

“I hate you.” Jess rolled her eyes at him again.

“I know, sister dear, and the feeling is mutual."


End file.
